pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeProblems (Volume 1)
The first volume of the critically acclaimed PokeProblems was first published on February 28, 2018, with the OC sign up sheet. The first actually chapter premiered on March 4, 2018, on Fanfiction.net PokeProblems takes place in an alternative universe of the Pokemon Academy franchise. The first volume takes place during the first semester of the 2018-2019 school year. Main Cast Adults *Nintendo as Professor Denzel Birch - A nature-loving man who as the Pokemon Academy of Hoenn. He's a loveable goofball who studies Pokemon natures and is the Principal of the school. *Nintendo as Professor Josiah Elm - A scatterbrain and school guidance counselor, who is always trying to help his students out. Seniors (Class of 2019) *'Mara the Wolf' as Hitoshi Makoto - A loner and protective of his sisters. (106-110) *The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo - A normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. *Golem2.76 as Josh Smith - A smart guy with a love for biology. *'Classic Gone Retro' as Samael - A mysterious young boy who is troubled, who Anderson has taken a liking too. (105-110) Juniors (Class of 2020) *WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson - A girl who can causes trouble if she finds anything boring. Sophomores (Class of 2021) *n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore - A out and proud, lesbian girl with a big heart and caring personality, who is insecure about her body. *SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora - A boy with an anger problem who is usually kind, unless given a reason to hate somebody. *pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore - A calm, calculating boy who likes to keep to himself. *Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot - A chill kinda guy, who is taking care of his sister. *Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan - A notorious bookworm who also excels at writing a story effortlessly and dealing with being the student council president. Freshman (Class of 2022) *Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane - A bit of an ice queen who will stay out of the way to avoid confrontation. *R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami - A weird and quiet person, who lacks a lot of emotion. *MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf - A socially awkward and who has a knack for history and cake. *[[Musicromo|'Musicromo']]' as Enzo Walker' - A boy who is rude those he doesn't know yet. (107-110) *[[Musicromo|'Musicromo']]' as Miya Brunson' - A girl who will try her hardest to make friends with everyone even if they keep pushing her away. (107-110) Recurring Cast Adults *Nintendo as Shauntal - 9th and 10th grade English teacher. *Nintendo as Bill - 9th grade Pokemon World History teacher. *Nintendo as Lt. Surge - Another history teacher. *Nintendo as Crasher Wake - One of the schools gym teachers. *Nintendo as Liza - Grace's mother. *Nintendo as Maxie - 9th grade Math teacher. Sophomores (Class of 2021) *Nintendo as Red - The leader of the school's Pokemon Battle team, who is a bully. *Nintendo as Serena - Ash's girlfriend who loves baking. *Nintendo as Leaf - A shopaholic, and Red's girlfriend. *Nintendo as Ash Ketchum - Red's best friend *Nintendo as Clemont - A science loving geek, who is a social outcast. Freshman (Class of 2022) *Nintendo as Bonnie - Clemont's sister, a bubbly and cheerful girl. *Nintendo as Max - May's younger brother, who is really smart. Misc *Deutschland1871 as Natalie -Ross’s younger sister. A baby who,takes up much of Ross’s time. Chapters Specials Trivia *The first volume takes place during the first half of the 2018-2019 school year *This volume tackles topic such as pregnancy, abuse, relationships, stealing, friendships, and homosexuality. *The theme of this chapter is friendship. *The volume was originally going to contain 20 chapters but was cut down to ten. *The volume will end with the students going on winter break. *Quinten, Dakota, Grace, and Anderson have appeared in every chapter except for one. *This is the first volume in the franchise where: **A character gets an abortion. **A main character's sibling dies on-screen. **Time passes by pretty fast. **Pokemon aren't the main focus, instead focusing on the life of a Pokemon trainer and living in the Pokemon world. **A main character starts smoking cigarettes. **A kidnapping. **Every main character has had a plot in one Volume. **A character coming out of the closet instead of already being out of the closet already. **Hello12 doesn't have a character apart of the main cast. **There is more than one plot in a chapter. **There isn't a singular main character like Davey, Jeremiah and Joey. **To have a theme with the chapters titles. **To not have any filler chapters. **To take place in a alternative universe. **The story is more realistic and down to earth, with a slice of life feeling. **To not have an overarching main plot. *The theme for the volume is dealing with issues from the past. Category:Volumes Category:Volume 1 (PokeProblems) Category:Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems